


X0 gallons

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Mind Rape, Shameless Smut, Sometimes plot, Stalking, Sternritter, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this long agooo</p></blockquote>





	1. Cutie (Tesla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this long agooo

"GAH!" Nnorita lands on his face when you throw him, you were too fast.

 

You charge at him, enraged, while he is down and stomp at his legs. Nnorita manages to strike you and you move away. He yells and curses at you. He stumbles getting up, one of his legs broken.

 

If he didn't get control of the situation he would be done for.

 

And there was no way in hell he'd die by some underlying, let alone a woman.

 

While in your release form, you were stronger than him; possibly strong enough to gain the second strongest espada title, but that place was never given to you.

 

It didn't matter to you anyways, all that mattered was making Nnorita suffer. You weren't gonna kill him, but he didn't know that.

 

He limped slightly, panting and his own blood flowing from him. Even weak in his release form.

 

 _Perfect_.

 

He gritted his teeth, his eyes dilated and the intent to kill boring into you as he glared. You smirked, walking to towards him, nonchalantly.

 

"The so called fifth espada." You smiled when he tried to make a move.

"Stupid." The last syllable forming on your lips after he hit the ground again.

 

Before he could even think to get up, you slammed the heel of your foot into his back.

 

"Nnorita-sama!!!"

 

You looked up to the direction of the frantic shout.

 

Tesla.

 

 

You licked your lips, staring at the cute blonde, running to his poor master's aide.

 

"You're late!" You grin. Tesla stops in his tracks and glares at you, drawing his sword. You frown and put more pressure onto your heel. Nnorita makes a pained noise and curses at you.

 

"Fucking stay out of this!" He hissed.

 

"N-Nnorita-sama, please!" Tesla reasons, determination burning in his eyes. You place a hand on your chest and sigh dreamily at him.

 

" _So sweet_." Tesla focuses on you, calculating his next move. "But you're affections are one sided." You smile sweetly at him and decided that you're done with Nnorita.

 

Before Tesla can think to move on his thoughts, you bash Nnorita's spine with only less than two factions of your strength with the same foot that had been on his back.

 

Nnorita's scream is sound-less, all the air knocked out of him. The pain knocks him out immediatily and he lays still.

 

You chuckle when Tesla rushes towards you, sword in tow. You clash with him and easily disarm him of his weapon.

 

He curses and you let him back away as you walk towards him. You know he wouldn't leave his poor little superior alone, so you aren't worried about him trying to run away.

 

"Finally alone." You turned back into your regular form, putting away your sword and sliding his bare sword on your side next to yours.

 

Tesla hesitated and used his cero. You easily dodged it.

 

"Why do you have to be like that, baby?" You whispered into his ear, making him jump in surprise and try to attack you with a fist. "Why don't you just," You pushed him roughly against a pillar, with lighting speed. "Relax?"

 

Tesla face flushed with anger and frustration.

 

You held his arms to his sides. _Damnit,_ you were strong, he thought. He was afraid, yes, but he would die for Nnorita. You leant into him and put your face against his neck.

 

Tesla held his breath. Were you going to tear out his jugular or something? His face drained of color.

 

He jumped again when you let out a airy hum.

 

"You smell nice even though you're a bit sweaty."

 

He looked at you incredulously. _What the fuck?_

 

You gave his neck a quick lick, making him shiver, in disgust. Or so he would want to feel. He can't, shouldn't, wouldn't, never would like you at all.

 

Nope.

 

"You aren't mute, so speak." Your voice shook him from his thoughts. You let go of his arms and let your hands wander to his sides, like a lover would. Tesla furrowed his brows, making him look all the more cuter.

 

"Insults are welcome too." Tesla bothered not to try anything. Nothing would come of it, he decided.

 

"Anything to hear that lovely voice of yours."

 

Tesla let his arms relax at his sides. "What is it that you want?"

 

"You."

 

Tesla closed his eyes, grudgingly, amused by your answer. Your staring eyes, undeterred by his reaction. You smiled when he made a sound at the back of his throat that sounded like a chuckle. "Are you always so forward?" He asked, opening his eyes to stare into yours.

 

"Sometimes."

 

"How about a date?" You wiggle your eyebrows. Tesla resumed his frowning.

 

"A date?" Arrancar don't go on dates. Do they? "Eh, after I take Nnorita to a healer--"

 

"No, he can lay there until we come back--better yet, he can crawl back to the palace when he wakes up."

 

"I can't leave him..."

 

You shrugged and started on your way in the opposite direction of Nnorita's body, pulling along a complaining Tesla.

 

"Where are we going?!"

 

"Anywhere, but here."

 

Tesla looked to his sword and tried to reach for it. He was only able to touch the hilt of the sword until you grabbed his wrists. You pulled him up close behind you and made him wrap his arms around you.

 

Tesla made a surprised squeak like sound when you started to rub your behind against his groin. "If your in that much of a rush, then we can skip the date." You swiftly turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck. Bringing your face close, you weave you fingers into his hair. Tesla pulls back slightly and his cheeks tint pink. "Your hair is so soft..." You mutter, before kissing the side of his mouth.

 

Tesla looks at you strangely while you continue to kiss everywhere but his lips. Sighing, he leans his head back, giving you access to his neck. You smile and start leaving quick peaks, to his displeasure. Tesla winced, ashamed that he was going with this, but welcomed the unusual affection.

 

"I can't leave marks on you." You say between kisses. "Nnorita might see them."

 

Tesla whispered a thanks, and his hands went to hold your hips. His heart soften at your consideration. Nnorita would kill him if he saw something like that.

 

Feeling hands start to unbutton his top, he looked down to you. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private...?"

 

"Doing it out here would be more exciting." Almost getting to the last button, you groaned when Tesla stopped you. Looking up at him, annoyed-- though that feeling was dust in the wind when you saw the look on his face.

 

"No." Tesla blushed even more than before and picked you up, making you smile and hug him. "By no means is that safe out here."

 

He sindo and snuck around corners to reach his room. No one saw you both, except Grimmjow, who said nothing and only chuckled as he walked past you both while Tesla was opening his room door.

 

Quickly, Tesla walked in and locked the door. Within seconds your were immediately pressed against it. He grinded against you with a powerful lunge and you gasped, head rolling back and hitting the door.

 

He growled, rubbing against you. You held back a moan, mouth twisting into another smirk. "So you've done this before." It was more of a statement then a question.

 

Tesla remained silent and kissed and nipped at your neck, making your heart beat quicken. He carried you to his bed, carefully putting you down. He took off his shirt and yours within a few seconds. His mouth found your breast and his hand slipped into your pants, rubbing the thin material covering your core. Your back arched off the bed as he fingers circled your clit.

 

"Blondie... You're so feisty!" You grin, enjoying his quickness to please. You could feel the vibration of a growl on one breast; it made your toes curl. Tesla took your nipple between his teeth and licked at the pert bud.

 

Your heart felt like it was about to burst as you combed your hands into his soft hair. You looked down at him with half lidded eyes and took notice to his black eye patch. It was cute-- well hot right now, but it had to come off.

 

Tesla met your eyes while you were checking out his eye patch. You smirked shyly, getting caught looking. As if he read you mind, he released your nipple with a wet pop, but not without nipping it for good measure.

 

He kept his hand in your panties, somewhat soaked already along with his fingers. Taking off his eye patch, he sighed when you stared much to hard for his liking.

 

"You're gorgeous..."

 

Tesla smiled and lent back down to you, kissing your neck and up to your chin before locking lips with you again, cupping your sex and rubbing your button teasingly. This time the kiss was more passionate and gentle. He smiled in the kiss, savoring your compliment. He didn't get those often. He can't recall the last time he got one...

 

You broke the kiss and tugged on the hem of his hakami. His eyes narrowed at you. You noticed he was still and looked up at him.

 

"Take off your pants~" You whined, grinning. He remained still like he was thinking about something. _What could he be thinking about right now?!_ "Whats wrong?"

 

Tesla moves off you and sits back on the bed. You follow and sit, making your bare breasts sway slightly. Tesla blushes pink and looks away. "You have no shame..."

 

You crawl alittle closer to him, rocking the bed. "My lack of shame is what's bothering you?" You giggle.

 

Tesla continues to look some place else. "If Nnorita were to find out about this, I would no longer be his faccion."

 

After a moment of silence, Tesla looks back at you. Your face is a pure look of _'Really? Are you fucking serious right now ???'_

 

"What?"

 

You flick him on the nose, making him flinch. "Right now your talking about what Nnorita won't like. It's not all about him, you know. Right now it should be about you; not caring about him or anything else besides me."

 

Tesla scratched the back off his head, thinking of what to say. He hadn't ever thought of it like that. He never really thought about himself.

 

You sigh dramaticly and lean back on the bed. "You know Ggio Vega?"

 

Tesla nodded his head. "He's Barrgon's faccion."

 

"Yeah, well we use to be together." Tesla frowned abit at that, feeling more than a twing of jealousy.

 

"What's that have to do with me?"

 

Smirking you continue. "Once he took me to the second's bedroom..." You pause and move next to the shocked boy in front of you. "While he wasn't there. I don't think he even knew how long Barrgon would be gone for."

 

"Anyway, Ggio took me in there to fool around and the only one who knew what was up was Findorr." Wrapping an arm around Tesla's neck, you kiss his cheek. "Ggio respects Barrgon and would kill and die for him, but he's not in love with him and Barrgon isn't the nicest arrancar."

 

Tesla breath quickens when you snake your hand into his hamkami to hold him. "And Ggio, I'm guessing was pissed off at the old guy for some reason and pulled that little stunt."

 

You give him a few firm strokes, making him hiss. It feels much different then when he does it. "He fucked me _so_ hard that day..." You whispered in his ear, the heat of your breath making his cock throb.

 

"Doesn't Nnorita ever make you upset?"

 

Tesla glared at you, half-heartedly.  
Why was he even entertaining this? Oh yeah, because you can over power him, you threatened his master's life, and he's attracted to you. Really, _really_ attracted to you-- especially right now.

 

Gritting his teeth, he groaned when you increased the pace, pre-cum helping to quicken your pumping. "Well?"

 

"Y-yeah.." He answered breathlessly. "All the time..." Tesla would regret saying that later because it was true and he knowledged it and half of him will say he should be grateful that Nnorita even has him as a faccion, while the other half disagrees.

 

Stopping, you get up and go down in front of him to pull down his pants and quickly take him into your mouth.

 

"Ahh...(Y/n)..." Tesla moans and can't help but weave his fingers into your hair. You take a peek at his face and giggle at how embarrassed and turned on he looks. The vibration from your mouth makes him gasp and he gently pulls you off of him.

 

"Are you okay?" You smile, licking your lips. Tesla remains silent, watching your tongue flicker. He pulls you up and smashes his lips into yours. You squeak at the somewhat painful kiss. Soon enough he has you on the bed and within seconds he's inside of you.

 

His moans are quiet but consistent as he rams into you. Arching your back, you get an even better ride. As you arch yourself into him, he gets a clear shot at your neck and chest. He kisses and bites your neck and soon attacks your chest, wantonly. He takes your hands and holds them above your head with one of his own. He uses his other hand to massage your breasts and pinches your nipples alittle beyond pleasure and borderline pain. His mouth also licking and sucking your breasts at times. He gives the other breast the same treatment, particularly on you're teased nipple.

 

You throw your head back and thrash around in pleasure. "Tesslaaaa~"

 

He groans in response and thrusts in deeply before pulling back out and ramming back in sharply. You clench around him as you orgasm. He rams into you again and again at harsh pace.

 

Anything coming out of your mouth is mumbles and quiet curses. Tesla comes after you succumb to another orgasm.

 

You lay in each others arms, completely forgetting about Nnorita or anyone else.


	2. Flirt (Gerard)

"So whats under that mask, big man?" The Elite Sternritter turned around from whatever he was looking at to the direction of a feminine voice. He smiled and chuckled the manliest chuckle you ever had the pleasure of hearing. His muscular shoulders bouncing abit with the vibration of his laughter, making you take more notice to his fair, blonde hair.

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

You hid your less than innocent interest in him with a cool air of nonchalance. "That's why I'm asking, oh great one."

 

The Elite looked at you playfully. "You aren't even a Sternritter! You have alot of audacity to even look me in the eye with such a tone!"

 

"Do you always speak so loud? Or is that your inside voice?"

 

"You ask alot of questions. I'm not yelling. I just possess alot of energy! But I do enjoy yelling, especially in battle! Don't you?"

 

"Only because I'm not getting any actual good answers thus far." You counter, taking a step closer. "And only when I'm being fucked."

 

The Elite guard's cheery face dropped to an inquisitive stare, mouth set down, ajar. The blush on his cheeks prominent. "Uh--"

 

"Later, Gerard." You dismissed him and turn around, him left to stare at the white back of your coat. A smirk on your face as you set a timer. _1, 2, 3--_

 

"W-wait! Miss!" He almost tripped on his own two feet to touch your shoulder and then you stopped in your tracks. Quickly you put on a stoic facade, your disinterested looking face making the man even more nervous.

 

"May I ask your name?"

 

 _May I_? Woah, he was already eating out of your hand.

 

"You'll need it later?" You ask him flatly, his face growing confused now. "You will be thinking of me tonight?" Holding the stoic facial expression grows harder by the second.

 

Gerard nervously grips the handle of his sword's tip and swallows, regaining his composure. Never has he met a woman like you. "I...you really are something else. Just tell me before I decide to reprimand you for your insolence."

 

"You can reprimand me later tonight. My room is 237." You leave him flabbergasted again and he doesn't stop you, watching you until you disappear into the next hall.

 

 

 

"OH MY GOD. YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! I watched!" Candice Catnipp yells as she holds her flushing cheeks. "You really reeeeeeled in a big one! And you didn't die!"

 

You and the five female sternritters gathered in Bambi's room.

 

You smile as the other girls commend your achievement in their own ways. Bambi nodding her head with a hand under her chin. "You should try it on Cang Du. And if you get passed him, then Haschwalth or Barro-sama."

 

"Ahhh! It sounds like you want her to die!" Giselle cackles, happily.

 

Lilotto takes a finished lolipop stick out of her mouth and agrees. "Sounds like it."

 

You shrug, accepting her challenge. Keeping to yourself that you actually like the heavily built man and don't see him as just another childish dare. You hope he actually shows up later.


	3. Death (Ichigo)

You clutch at your stomach. "I'm dieing, Kurosaki. I've never felt such pain before in my entire life as a shimigami."

 

"You'll be alright." He says, reassuringly and brushes the back of his hand against your forehead. You swallow as your body shivers, cold. You weakly say 'no'.

 

"I knew she couldn't be trusted. Kill Inoue Orihime. **Avenge me**..!" You groan. Ichigo narrows his eyes at you before getting up on his feet.

 

"I know how you're feeling right now. I've been there. All this can be easily rectified if you just go take a shit."

 

Your face flashes red with anger. "I'll kill you both."

 

He sighs and you can hear the padding of his feet as he goes to the kitchen to make you a cup of ginger tea.

 

The ' _junk food_ ' was highly recommended by Orihime and you stupidly trusted the witch and got poisoned. You should have known better. You can't even trust your on and off again boyfriend.

 

" **I WILL SLAY YOU BOTH WHILE YOU SLEEP AND BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD. DO YOU HEAR MEE, ICHI** \--" you are cut off as you start to dry heave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queasy stomaches are the worst


	4. Compliments (Bazz-B)

You absolutely adored him but you could never just speak to him. He was so confident that it made you stupidly flustered. Even Lilotto felt sorry for you, knowing about your stupid crush on him.

 

"Stop being such a pussy." She quipped, sitting on a ledge and biting into a popsicle. You cringe as she did so. _You montser_.. "Just say 'hey' like a normal person and tell him something that will inflate his lame ego. Its easier done than said."

 

"Isn't it 'easier said than done'?"

 

"I know what I said." Another bite, somewhat more agressive. You gulped. "This is the third time we have gone over this, bitch. It gets harder for me every single time."

 

The petite Sternritter continued. "You compliment his stupid hair and I can guarantee he'll be trying to fuck you by the end of the week. If you compliment his gay piercings, it'll happen even faster."

 

"Really? You think so?"

 

"If you ask me any more questions, I swear I'll.." Her mouth started to slide to the side and extend. You made sure to leave and quickly.

 

 

 

 _There he is_.

 

The fire element sternritter was walking from the palace on his way to only god knew where. You had to run from the palace entrance to get even alittle closer. You called for him and he stopped to look.

 

His face a fit of slight irritation and boredom. "What do you want?" He asked as you got close enough to hear. He expected that his lord wanted him to do something again.

 

You panted, realizing you were rather out of shape. Something you would work on later. "Your...hair looks great today!" You forced a smile through your nervousness. "But that's like everyday for you."

 

Bazz-B's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Uhh..that's what you came all this way to tell me!?" Just to compliment his hair...

 

Your frantic nodding put the Quincy on edge. "...WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?" His finger pointed at you like a gun and you reeled back in panic, waving your hands up in front you. "WAS IT...ONE OF THOSE BITCHES?"

 

"NO! I wanted to tell you before but..." You blush and look away. "I-I...you never stay in one place very long..." You lie. Bazz-B glares at you, slowly lowering his hand.

 

"Hmph. Well...thanks."

 

"And--and I like your piercings!"

 

Bazz-B sticks a hand into his pocket and combs a hand though his beloved mohawk. His smirk is the most unhumble thing in the world. "Well--"

 

"Your fashion sense is superb! And I can see you put alot of work into your looks. On behalf of all the girls, its really appreciated!" You praise, clasping your hands over your chest. "Especially me, hahaha!"

 

Bazz-B glances away and pretends to scratch the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his tinting blush. "...thank you."

 

After a brief moment of silence, he glances back and meets your nervous stare. His smile isn't as arrogant, but haughty all the same. You step back as he picks up his feet to walk closer to you. You are a ball of nerves as you lose your voice. Mind full of unfinished sentences and doubt.

 

"Anything else?" He asks, in a playful tone.

 

You blink, coming back from the brink of no return. "Ummhmm..." Your arms fall to your sides. Now or nothing. "Do you want to hang out?" You struggle to keep his gaze as he mauls the offer over.

 

He shrugs.

 

"Eh, sure! Better than walking alone." Although, he was very use to it. His smirk returns. "And with a pretty girl, its a bonus."

 

You almost scream, said brain threatening to exploding with excitment. Playing it cool, "Okay, great." You smile and skip over to his side as turns around and he starts to keep walking forward. You almost jump out of your skin when Bazz-B's arm works its way smoothly around your waist and when his hand finds purchase on your side. He presses his body closer to yours and you start to feel faint.

 

Bazz-B's body vibrates as he chuckles quietly, having a great view of your flustered face. _Figures. He's Bazz-B_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Bazz-B, bitch
> 
> (((I'm Brittney, bitch)))
> 
> That's all I can think about reading that last line.


End file.
